There is a wide availability of different types of media content for mobile media devices, such as audio content, video content, and the like. While most individuals are interested in taking advantage of this availability of media content, many of the currently available mobile media devices present significant barriers to some user's potential enjoyment of such content. Some mobile media devices require users to engage in time-intensive setup procedures and navigate cumbersome user interfaces before the device can be loaded with media content and utilized to enjoy the content. Some other devices are simpler but provide users with little or no control over media playback and simply provide a user with a single “bucket” of content to be played with no particular rhyme or reason with respect to the order in which the media content is played. Because of these barriers, many users fail to enjoy their interaction with mobile media devices, or simply avoid mobile media devices altogether.